


The Boot

by eerian_sadow



Series: PJ Anniversary challenge 2014 [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Challenge fic, Community: prowlxjazz, Gen, Getting Arrested, car boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz gets busted for parking illegally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boot

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2014 anniversary challenge at prowlxjazz on livejournal. fills the prompt "one phone call".
> 
> I hope this came out as light as I wanted (and maybe a little silly). It's set during season 3, which makes it easy to get dark fast and I didn't want to go there.

"Oh come on, Captain! I haven't done anything wrong!" The black and white Autobot strained against the parking boot the police officers had applied to his rear wheel. "This is embarrassing!"

"Sorry, Jazz," Captain Fanzone replied. "You were illegally parked for almost nine hours. My hands are tied."

"That's cold, Captain. Real cold." 

"Cold or not, you've gotta follow the rules like the rest of your team. You get three days in lockup, unless one of them comes to bail you out." Jazz could hear the smirk in the human's voice as Fanzone patted his roof. "Just look at it this way, you're going to get a nice long weekend away from the Decepticons."

The ninja started to grumble a reply before remembering a bit of information he'd seen on a crime show he'd stayed up way too late watching with Bulkhead. "But what about my phone call?"

"Phone call?"

"Yeah, phone call. I get one, right?"

"Jazz, you're an Autobot. Use your radio."

"That defeats the whole purpose of being locked up, doesn't it? If I use my radio, what's stopping me from asking my team to just break me out?"

Fanzone huffed. "They wouldn't."

"Well, no. But other Bots might not be so honest about it." Jazz rocked on his wheels again. "So do I get my call or what?"

"All right, Jazz. You get your phone call. Optimus' face is going to be _priceless_."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Wait, what?" Optimus blinked at him on the portable video screen Fanzone had brought out to the impound lot. "You've been arrested?"

"What can I say, boss bot? Some people just have no respect." Jazz tried to keep his tone light and playful, hoping to keep the younger mech from getting too upset. "Fanzone says I'm eligible for bail, but I don't exactly have any human currency."

"You're sure the Captain can't get you out?"

"Already tried. He says his hands are tied." The ninja sighed. "How was I supposed to know you couldn't park in front of those red statue things?"

"Didn't Prowl tell you... ? Never mind." The prime shook his head. "I'll see what I can do, Jazz. Just sit tight until we get something arranged."

Jazz made a show of rocking on his wheels. "Not much of a problem there, boss."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Care to explain this, Jazz?"

The black and white mech was jolted out of a light sleep mode by Prowl's voice. "Apparently you can't take a recharge nap in front of fire hydrants. And apparently, someone was supposed to have given me that briefing before I found out the hard way."

"My apologies." Prowl frowned. "I had assumed that information was in the information pack about driving laws here in Detroit."

"Nope. And the Decepticons haven't exactly given us much time for me to go do my own research."

"No, they haven't. I'm sorry."

"No harm done," Jazz replied. "No real harm, I mean. All things considered, it could be a lot worse than three days in lockup."

"Of course it could. Bumblebee could be in here with you." The black and gold ninja smirked. "But you won't be here for three days. Professor Sumdac is taking care of your bail right now."

"Sari's dad? I hope it doesn't cost him too much." If he could have, Jazz would have frowned. "How do I pay him back?"

"It was a gift. Do not worry about paying me back." Professor Sumdac sounded too cheerful for a man who had just paid an unknown amount of money for his bail. "It is only money."

"Yeah, but it's _your_ money." The black and white mech watched as Sari's father crossed the lot with Captain Fanzone. "I don't feel right taking it like this."

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Jazz," Fanzone said. The taller human bent down and unlocked the parking boot and dragged it away from the mech.

Jazz sighed with relief and transformed. "Oh that's better. Now about that money."

"What money?" The professor asked innocently.

Fanzone chuckled. "Told you."

"Come on, Jazz." Prowl took Jazz's arm and led him toward the gate. "Arguing with Sari's father is as futile as arguing with her. It's better to admit defeat."

"Yeah, but--"

"You'll have plenty of time to work off your debt if you stay on Earth. Those two are better at getting into trouble than Bumblebee."


End file.
